


The Shield

by filmibaby



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmibaby/pseuds/filmibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar attempts to steal some powers. His attempts are unexpectedly foiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shield

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine that Facebook helped me resurrect from my old blog. Posting it as was, without any changes excpet basic grammar. This was done almost 10 years back.

The wind blew gently over a quiet suburb on the outskirts of Miami. All was still except for the occasional car driving past, bringing late night party revellers back home. In House No. 445 off Blueberry Avenue 14 year-old Amy heard a stirring outside her bedroom door. Watching five hour horror movie marathons every Saturday night had made her a light sleeper.  
"Who's there?"  
"It's just me, Damien."  


An eight year-old boy stood at the doorway.

"What do you want?"

"I heard something downstairs. Can't get any sleep"

"Told you not to watch those movies with me. Why can't you go to mom and dad's room "

"I like it here better, with you" 

"OK. OK. Climb in here but you better not hog the blanket." 

"Alright ,i won't ."

Damien cimbed in with his sister and drew the covers over them.

Outside in the street a man stood in the shadows. He maked his way towards the front door, placed his hand on the keyhole which melted under his hands. He then put his hand through the hole in the door and eased it open. He entered the sitting room and moved towards the mantle piece with family pictures of children on holiday. A family photo of the trip to Hawaii. He paused and smiled. Softly he made his way towards the bedroom where the children laid and looked at them sleeping.

"Like taking candy from a baby", he breathed. He made his way towards where they were sleeping and raised his right index finger to strike.

Suddenly a bright light bounced off them. He struck again but it rebounded. A forcefield surrounded them. He looked around the room and spied a pair of penknives. He slowly aimed the knives back at them telekinectically. But they bounced off the field with a crackling noise.

"Damn it! Can't afford to wake up the neighbours. Well, no problem there's no need to go hungry tonight", he said softly.  
He made his way to the master bedroom. 

 

Amy awoke the next morning to silence. No Dad yelling for her to get out of bed, no banging of pots and pans, no sound of breakfast being made. Not even the T.V. 

"What's up with everyone today?" She turned over to see her brother still curled up on his side of the bed, clutching his bunny. Groaning she lifted herself out off bed and made her way down the hall to the bathroom. She stopped at her parents' door and listened. No noise, not even snoring. She pushed the door open..... 

 

Amy sat inside the police commisioner's office clutching a cup of coffee. F.B.I. agents were running outside on various errands, filing reports, taking coffee breaks. 

It was all so unreal. The blood, her parents faces, the shocked terror. And their heads, their heads.... 

She didn't notice a short blond women walking towards her.

"Amy Keller?"

Amy looked up. The woman was dressed in a dark suit, a FBI id card was pinned to her chest. "Yes?" "My name is Agent Audrey Hanson. I'm with the FBI. Are you ready to answer some questions?" Amy nodded. 

"Did your parents have any enemies?"

"No. Not that i know of. They never did anything bad to anyone."

"Did you hear anything in the night?"

"No. i did'nt." She paused. "But my brother said he did. "

"Your brother?"

"Yes. He came into my room at night. Said he heard something. I just thought he had a bad dream. We were watching a scary movie before bed, even though he was'nt supposed to."

Her voice broke and she began to sob. She looked out the window. Damien was talking to a police officer who was showing him his badge. 

"I'm sorry for your loss. But i'd like to ask you one more question. Did your brother see anything?"

"No. He did'nt. I kept him out of the room."

Agent Hanson nodded and began to walk out the door. "Wait.", Amy said. "Do you have any idea who could have done this?" 

"We have an idea. All I can say is that you kids are lucky to be alive. He generally doesn't spare anybody, even children. We are trying to find out why he didn't come after both of you too. We have no idea why we would do such a thing."

Amy looked at her brother, now playing with a toy police car. 

"Neither do I."


End file.
